User blog:KnightReturns422/Airborne Clones: Commencement
Timeline: Mid 22 BBY, Clone Wars, Rise of the Empire era Part 1 Acclamator-Class Star Destroyer Intolerable, 08:00 hours A hot cup of caf and a small breakfast of Hawkbat eggs was enough for Valex. He wasn't a person who indulged in such delicious food, but he did need something to eat if he wanted to achieve maximum strength in combat. He passed through several naval officers, some turning around as he walked by. Valex ignored them, but couldn't help but feel awkward. Rarely were airborne troopers assigned on missions. I suppose the Senate people don't see much potential in troops launching from the air. If they didn't see us as fit men, then what was the point of creating these special units anyway? ''Whenever he asked an officer, they would say the same thing: "These specialized units are to be used as 'strategic reserve' forces. You'll get your chance in combat soon enough". And indeed they did. Clone trooper forces were spread thin, and with production of new clones in full swing, the Senate, (and even the Jedi Order) had to look for fresh replacements to keep the enemy at bay. That was why they turned to the more specialized units. That was why Valex and his company were chosen. The clone captain arrived in the hangar, seeing the men of Phantom Company standing at attention. "At ease boys", said Valex, waving a gesturing hand, indicating for them to sit down. "Arfour, display the holoprojector". The droid beeped, displaying an image of a tall building that resembled much of a stronghold. "Alright men. Four days ago, General Skywalker and the 501st have left to liberate the planet known as Kel'Shebbol. Its close proximity to Coruscant makes it an enticing target for the Seppies to attack. The last few days saw General Skywalker and his men making a steady advance towards the capital, under occupation by the clans. Yesterday, however the offensive has grounded to a halt. Take a guess why." A paratrooper, which Valex instantly recognized as Avop spoke. "Seppie reinforcements?" "Bingo", said Valex. "Intel reports that three ''Munificent frigates arrived in orbit and fed in battalions of clankers. The fleet there has been unable to shake them off, but that's not our worry. Our role, however is to take out this building. Captain Rex confirmed that this building is where the enemy fleet is dropping off reinforcements. Our orders are to destroy it completely. If we do, General Skywalker and his forces will be able kick the clanks off the planet." "What's our plan for getting there?", queried lieutenant Bretal. "The gunships will ferry us towards the surface. There we will parachute several meters above ground and advance towards the stronghold. Intel says that there are no anti-air turrets and ground patrols as Republic activity near that sector is relativiely low. All the same, don't get complacent. The Seps will still have that place guarded, so be prepared for a firefight." "Size of the garrison sir?", asked a trooper. "Three battalions of droids including five squads of AATs. We won't have artillery support nor air support as they're needed to support General Skywalker's attack, so watch yourself. However, due to the threat of AATs the gunships will be dropping in caches of rocket launchers and grenades." The troops nodded silently. "Check your ammo and check to make sure your parachute is in perfect condition. We depart in five. Good luck gentlemen". The troops stood up and saluted. As they left, Valex felt a lingering feeling of doubt. This was the first mission Phantom Company had been assigned to. But then, they had been training hard for the last three months. Much of the 422nd troops had seen most of the fighting, and they didn't seem to have any doubts. The paratroopers on the other hand, were about to be let loose on the front lines. Well, time to show the grunts what the paratroopers can do. Part 2 "Dispatch, this is oh-nine. We're ready to deploy". "Roger that oh-nine. You are clear for launch." "Ready for take-off. Hold on airborne this is gonna be a rough descent". The gunship carrying lieutenant Bretal and his squad of men lifted off from the cruiser's bottom hangar. The doors were closed and the brief shaking did little to deter the men. "Alright squads, listen up", came Captain Valex's voice via helmet link. "We'll be approaching the LZ in twenty minutes. Take the opportunity now to perform last minute check-ups. This will be our first mission, so try and make a good impression. Supply drops from gunships will be made wherever possible. Remember your training: when the doors open, jump out until you're several meters above ground and then activiate parachutes. Taking that stronghold won't be easy, but I'm confident the men of Phantom Company will pull through. Good luck all, Valex out." As the transmission faded, there was silence; the doors blocked out most of the sound outside and the airborne troops just stood there, waiting when they would be thrown into the fire. Then, without warning, the gunships were shaking as the pilots struggled to avoid whatever hit them. "What the heck's going on?!", cried a paratrooper. "Vultures!" (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts